


A Moment's Repreive

by PsykoRedHead16



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Realm AU [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16
Summary: A collection of one-off stories set in the world of Time To Pretend. Each chapter will have a small note explaining when it takes place in conjunction with the main story.





	1. Video Store

**Author's Note:**

> A small peek into where Russel acquired his present for Stuart. Takes place during the 2 year skip at the end of Time To Pretend, before the holiday special. Nothing scary or violent here, just some nice character interactions and a bit of exploration of the world.

The camo print had a matte finish, which reflected as much light as the blackest material circa 2014. Wear and tear had brought about damage to the modifications built into the jeep, unfortunately meaning they would need a new one sometime soon.

Rolling to a stop outside a strip mall, Murdoc put the ruddy jeep into park and shut the engine off. He cracked his neck and peered to the back seat occupants via the half broken rear-view mirror. Noodle stared back, hazel eyes glazed with exhaustion, beside her Stuart was rubbing his face not the least bit tired. Russel unlatched his seat belt and unlocked his door, which triggered Murdoc into copying the motions. Everyone emerged from the cramped vehicle, stretching sore muscles or enjoying fresh air in the midday sunshine. Rolling his stiff shoulders, Murdoc turned to the others.

“We all remember what we’re here for?”

“Parts,” Noodle responded. 

“Yeah, nobody forget that. Don’t waste time, haven’t much daylight left.” 

Murdoc zipped up his coat and slid on finger-less gloves as he spoke. Grabbing a collapsible box from the trunk, Noodle paused to give Kraken a couple pets. Once the door was closed they all gave each other curt nods and split off. 

The parking lot was largely empty save a couple rusting vehicles and grass growing through split asphalt. The line work on the weather worn black surface had faded due to lack of maintenance over the past year. Not that it was important to conform to a societal standard without a society to enforce it. Sitting in similar fashion, some storefronts had endured the test of time poorly. One had a Ford sitting in the front window with a body dangling, rotting, from the driver side window. Truly an unfortunate sight. 

Stuart wandered towards a long forgotten candy shop, interest piqued despite their task at hand. He glanced towards the others to assess their level of attention. He took a moment to watch Russel and Noodle force their way into a movie store; Murdoc eyed a ransacked beer and wine place before stepping away. A small part of him mentally cheered over the choice. He knew they had limited time to find supplies for building things, yet couldn’t stamp out his interest. Turning to the candy store he deemed it safe to have a quick peek and ducked through the busted glass door. 

Squinting, he stood and allowed his eyes to adjust in the darkness. Rather soon he was capable of making out the details of the space. He pulled his hood down while stepping cautiously through glass shards. Making way for the counter his eyes were instantly drawn to the long tube-like containers lining the wall, full to the brim with candy. 

Over time Stuart had noticed the incapability to eat normal things other than liquids, something he hated. If he was honest, he missed human pleasures like a normal diet, it made him mildly envious of Noodle and Russel. Temptation to reach out and grab a few hard candies struck him strong and his mouth moistened at the thought. He steeled himself and sighed longingly. 

“If not for me, then Noodle or Russ,” he muttered under his breath.

Their situation had been rough the past week. They all needed a lull in action and what better way to assist than with candy. Stuart hefted himself up onto the counter and swung his long legs around. Dropping down on the opposite side he sought out a plastic bag to collect some goodies. All the while he listened intently for any odd noises that weren’t him. 

*** * * * ***

“Look at all this stuff,” Russel commented idly. “It’s sad.”

The man gestured to the miraculously intact movie store. Noodle let her gaze fall on the cash counter where monitors and other devices lay under a thick layer of dust. Someone had previously attempted the same thing they were but left in a hurry if the fallen parts were any indication. She beelined to the objects, barely giving the rest of the place much thought. It wasn’t a large company named store, which would explain how there was even a video store before the apocalypse. Russel rested his hands at his hips and gave a low sigh, almost miserable seeing such a state in the small establishment.

“You think there’s anything here that actually works?”

“Possibly,” she answered, momentarily sparing Russel a glance. “I doubt it though. Most of this equipment has sat for a year, maybe longer. Plus there is no telling how many others have been through before us.”

Russel shook his head, face morose. Noodle offered a small shrug in response and busied herself with plopping on the ground behind the counter. She dug electronics out and began taking things apart for their components. Wandering the store, Russel eyed the dusty movies lining small shelves. He occasionally stopped to pick one up or dust a few, chuckling at familiar titles. He made it back around to the counter and leaned against it.

“How’s it going?”

“Well,” Noodle said, “there are a few pieces worth taking.”

Russel listened and watched as she lifted said parts onto the counter from her position. He gave her a hand bringing things up until there was no more and Noodle stood. He took a moment to examine disc lasers, computer chips and the like. His eyes were immediately taken to a shabby portable DVD player. An idea formed the longer he stared. It would be a fantastic gift for a certain blue-haired man.

He rolled the idea in his mind, contemplating how to ask without giving away the brilliant thought. He could use it for the man’s birthday, which had unfortunately passed many months ago. Russel mentally cursed and ran through other important times when he grinned to himself. 

“Do you think this still works?”

He tapped the device. Noodle tilted her head curiously and lifted the device, opening the screen to inspect for damage. She set it down after a minute. 

“With batteries it would. It’s intact and nothing was broken from what I see.”

“Let’s keep this, okay?”

Noodle gave him a strange look. “But we need parts.”

“I know, but maybe we could salvage this. I sort of have an idea in mind.”

She hesitated a moment before pushing the portable item towards Russel. Taking it gently between large hands, Russel gave her a small smile. 

“Keep it hidden or Murdoc will complain with more clutter in the jeep.”

Waving off the comment, Russel shifted around to once more scan the movie store. “Let him complain, I have the perfect use for this.”

Noodle smiled to herself and began packing up parts in her small foldable box, occasionally glancing up to Russel who was grabbing movies here and there. Whatever his plan she hoped it panned out, though she had a partial idea to what the bigger man wished to do. 

He only returned once satisfied with his collection. He settled his items in the box beside her parts and Noodle raised a brow at him. Russel chuckled at the look.

“I suppose it’s fine for now,” Noodle said jokingly.

A slow smile curled at her mouth when Russel gave a deep laugh. Happiness tapered off into instant paranoia when a shuffling sound came from beyond a closed door. They eyed the employee’s only door and waited. Nothing happened but the damage had been done. Now on edge, Noodle scooped up the box and they both moved to the door rapidly. Russel nudged the bent door open as wide as possible to allow Noodle space. Once they were out he wedged the door shut again. 

The sun had sunk beyond its highest point leaning into early evening. Eager to leave, Noodle shoved the box into the back and closed the trunk carefully so not to create anymore unnecessary noises. They hovered at the vehicle, waiting impatiently for Stuart and Murdoc. After a long five minutes Russel rubbed his face and checked his wrist watch. The small Mickey Mouse arms of the analog watch read 4:35 P.M. which meant they had been hanging around the shops far longer than they should have. 

“We give them another five minutes then go looking, deal?”

She rubbed her arm anxiously and nodded quietly. Although not an overly long wait, they were worried when neither man had returned. Russel opened the back passenger side door and tugged out a duffle bag. They were all equipped to handle threats with small weapons on hand, however, those were meant for the daylight zombies. The zombies that had the first strain of the virus and moved mostly during the day, lethargic and nearly useless. Russel unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of black shotguns. They conserved ammunition for the nights they had to move around. Heavier fire power worked better against the secondary strain of the virus. 

In the early days after the second fall of the world the newly formed infected zombies swarmed, like a plague, wiping out populated areas in weeks. Now they seemingly hovered in darkened spaces, lurking and waiting, like a predator stalking prey. It was uncanny how much more dangerous those undead were. Occasionally they would run into a few that would fling themselves at the jeep, hoping to slow it down for others like them, but it wasn’t common seeing them during light hours. 

“I don’t want to need these, but we _have_ to get back before 7 P.M. or we ain’t gonna make it tonight.”

Noodle sighed and took one gun, quickly reaching into the bag to dig out their ammo box. They both resumed silence while loading the weapons. 

“Almost wish Cyborg was around still.”

“Almost,” Noodle commented drily. She pumped the shotgun in preparation and added, “but then you have me, I’m better.”

An abrupt crash from a nearby store had Russel holding his witty comment to himself. He mimicked Noodle’s prior action with his own shotgun. 

“That’s where Murdoc went, c’mon.” 

In a rush they were slamming their way into the cafe that Murdoc had chosen to inspect. Upon entering the establishment they spotted numerous overturned pieces of furniture and Murdoc standing behind the counter. 

“What in Satan’s name are you two doing?” 

Surprisingly Murdoc kept his voice low despite the noise having already alerted anything within a small radius of where they were. It was possible they would have attention on them in the following ten to fifteen minutes.

“We heard a crash-”

“That was me,” Murdoc snapped, giving up all pretence on being quiet. “I dropped the bloody point of sale system. Completely useless now.” 

Russel emitted a relieved sigh and lowered his shotgun. He brought his wrist up and nodded to the watch. Noodle tilted her weapon down as well, shoulders relaxing. 

“We need to get outta here man, it’s nearing five. We’re not gonna have enough time to drive back at this rate.” 

“Fuck, fine. Stupid machine. This trip has been a waste.” 

“Noodle got some stuff, c’mon.”

Murdoc grumbled as he climbed back over the counter. He joined the other two and they all left the cafe without further discussion. When they returned to the jeep, Stuart was standing next to it with bags of various candies. Like a light, Noodle brightened and came to the ex-vocalists side in mere seconds. For an instance all previous fears were washed away.

“Where did you find these?”

“Candy shop, it was full of ‘em. Here, for you.” 

Noodle took the proffered bag, handling it as though it were fragile. Stuart held one out to Russel with a small smile. 

“Thanks.” 

Murdoc cut across the exchange with a slight pout. “None for me then?”

Unraveling the twist tie, Russel dug a candy out and popped it into his mouth. Before the apocalypse he could safely say he wasn’t a big fan of most hard candies, however, at this point in time they were like pure heaven. 

Stuart gave the older man an irritated look, eyes narrowed into black slits. “You can’t _even_ eat them, Muds.”

“I can eat something else,” Murdoc responded suggestively.

The following wink had not only Stuart groaning, but Noodle and Russel as well. The three of them dispersed and slowly got back into the jeep while Murdoc cackled. He started up the vehicle and within minutes they were speeding back the way they came. Miraculously they managed to avoid confrontation of any sort, making it to their temporary base in one piece. 

Said place was an apartment building with barricades on all first and second level homes. It stood side by side with other apartments only with tight alleys on all sides separating them. Though it had an underground parking garage, that none of them used just for fear of potentially getting trapped at the wrong time, they parked in a neighbouring building. Like any other time they sealed themselves in and ascended the stairs to use the mildly terrifying bridge on the third floor that connected two patios between each building. 

Noodle brought the box in and set it aside, seemingly forgetting about it in favour of flopping into an old but stable enough couch. She kicked her boots off and nearly ripped the plastic open in an eager attempt to eat some candies. With Russel’s secret safely tucked in the box, it remained thankfully overlooked and neither Murdoc or Stuart paid it much mind. Stuart set Kraken down as Murdoc closed the patio and both bypassed the box. 

Said box would remain mostly neglected until just the right moment, Russel was sure of that.


	2. Banana Liqueur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place following the events of Time To Pretend and Slaying The Holidays. Approximately 5-6 months after the group had established a base of operations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for brief allusion to suicidal thoughts, typical zombie apocalypse action and explicit sexual content.

Torrential downpour blotted out the city-scape, hiding obstacles in the streets behind a curtain of rain. Remaining pieces of trash or forgotten vehicles lay sullen under the grey sky. Forming rivers in the road and sidewalk created a current, carrying debris to unknown locations, in a way cleaning up mans’ past destruction. Without people tending to much of anything it allowed the world a chance at recovery. It also left much to be desired.

Rushing through thick rain, feet slapping against water-logged asphalt, they ran continuously. Desperate to find safety. There was low visibility and they could see a foot ahead of them, not enough to avoid potential collision with wrecked cars. Despite it they kept going, their panting hidden under the thundering sound of rainfall.

It wouldn’t have turned out like this if someone had listened to him a few hours beforehand. He grunted in mild surprise at catching his hip alongside a rusted out blue, possibly green, sedan; or the remains of one. It set him off kilter and he halted to rub at the area with a wince, breathing deep. The sudden grip of a hand on his forearm and the formidable screech of a type two zombie had his brain catching up to the precarious situation. Faint as it was, he could hear the watery thumps of numerous sets of feet behind them. With a rough yank, Murdoc was dragging him around the vehicle. The other’s grip was unrelenting but reassuring. Regardless of the context and setting, it was flattering to know Murdoc had his back, even after all these years. He was promptly tugged into running faster which he answered by keeping in tandem with Murdoc’s shorter jaunts.

No words were exchanged as they sprinted. No words were needed given how little they could talk between gasps and wheezes. Murdoc abruptly directed him from the road and into a narrow alleyway. They dodged around bins and foreign, soggy garbage. With the walls of brick and cement on either side he felt a well of claustrophobia. Distantly the sound of banshee screams found them through the rain, it did little to quell the growing despair in either of them.

“We won’t make it to the meet up spot, Muds.”

Ragged nails digging into his flesh and Murdoc pulling him harder let him know the man heard him. They kept running, seemingly forever, twisting and turning down more alleys, each looking the same as the next. In time the screeching grew faint. It was difficult to tell whether that should be worrisome or hailed a small triumph seeing as they couldn’t discern the distance like this.

His arm was released when they both stumbled to a stop, legs threatening to give out. Murdoc paused to hunch, hands holding to his soaked jean clad thighs as he heaved air. His position was not dissimilar while he also sucked in wet breaths of his own. Stood as they were, hair matted down and obscuring their faces, neither noticed the surrounding spot. Beside a trash bin was a fire escape ladder, currently tucked up, which lead to a set of differing level windows.

“I can’t keep this up. Too old for this shit.”

He pushed his hair from his face to glare at Murdoc. Something about the blase comment had frustration boiling up.

“Shut up. If I can manage, so can you.”

Nearer than it had a right to be, a scream bled through the torrent of rain. Suddenly it didn’t matter what either of them wanted to say. Murdoc stood straight and looked around for an escape. His eyes landed on the rusted fire escape. He clambered onto the disposal bin, slipping on the lid. For one dumbfounded moment, Stuart watched the agility at which Murdoc righted himself and grasped the ladder.

“C’mere nit-wit, help me.”

He practically leapt into action, darting over to assist with tugging the ladder. It took all their strength and more to drag the rusted metal to a reachable position. They both scrambled their way up onto the first level platform, stumbling into one another when the whole fire escape waned. Once the contraption settled they began viciously pulling up on the ladder to make it unavailable to the zombies. The ladder remained stuck and after a few more fierce attempts they stopped and stared at it. Only in that moment did both of them realize the rain was lessening, which meant better visibility for them and their undead pursuers.

“We can’t leave it down,” Murdoc voiced anxiously. “Stupid creatures know how to climb.”

Leaning towards the track system, he examined how the ladder was mounted. Murdoc plucked nervously at his cold, wet clothes beside him.

“Let’s break it off from the track. No ladder, no zombies.”

“Yeah and how d’yeah suppose we get down then?”

Sighing heavily, he rubbed water from his face. “Then we leave it?”

“No,” Murdoc groaned.

“Then help me.”

Unexpectedly a stuttered screech brought them from their reprieve. When the fire escape rattled they hurried to shove the ladder, grunting as they tried valiantly to bust it off. Equally panicked in their efforts they tried to ignore the zombies gathering around the escape ladder, all clawing their way up nearly on top of one another. Murdoc shifted and landed a swift kick to an infected climbing towards them. The creature took two more firm kicks before falling back with a wail.

Renewed vigor had them both fighting urgently until with a weak noise of protest the ladder lurched forward. They caught themselves at the guard rails and watched the ladder sail backwards with two undead attached. They didn’t stick around to be assured the zombies wouldn’t follow. Murdoc practically sprinted up the rickety fire escape, pausing part way to motion him. They went higher and higher until Murdoc stopped at the top floor apartment window, in turn halting him from heading further up.

Glancing down to maybe catch a glimpse of their friends he got a wave of vertigo. The dizzying height warped the distance from him to the ground and he was reminded of young him, perched in a tree, not a care in the world. Some part of him wanted to be in the tree far removed from the cluster fuck his life had become at fourty-four. The longer he stared down into the darkness of the alley below the more his mind and body urged him to lean forward just a bit more and end it, end the insanity; he’d be better for it, less stress.

He jerked startled when Murdoc tugged him close.

“What the fuck Stuart?”

The harsh edge to Murdoc’s voice hardly hid the underlying terror. If he hadn’t heard it, he would have seen it written in the blue and red eyes.

“Sorry, spaced out.”

“C’mon, got a window open.”

* * * * *

Inside the apartment the furniture sat untouched, probably for years, musty and layered with dust. Movement from them disturbed the excess of grey settled all along the floor, little clouds stirring up behind them as they scanned the place. It was dark and like every other home, devoid of electricity. It sat alone as a sad reminder of the world before. Stuart wandered the home seeking towels and a light source. All the while he pushed his disruptive thoughts from earlier to the dark recesses of his mind.

Disquieted yet mindful, he found a linen closet and yanked a couple light coloured towels from a shelf. A large puff of dust hit him in the face and he started coughing. He waved the cloud of lingering particles until his coughing passed. A sigh escaped him as he bundled up numerous towels and headed into the open area of the living room. Stepping through the arch between kitchen and living space he was greeted by an abundantly lit room, Murdoc hurriedly moving around dusting things with a wad of wet shirt. For a minute he stood in silence watching the other man flutter about, seemingly invested in cleaning the space for what, Stuart had no idea. All the windows facing an outside wall were shrouded thus creating a cozy atmosphere, something he missed from prior to the apocalypse.

His eyes followed Murdoc’s movement as the other paused to struggle out of the rest of his sodden clothing, stripping down to underpants. Somehow said article had remained miraculously dry compared to all other clothes.

Starting, he flustered when blue and red met his dark eyes.

“Gonna stand there and gawp or hand me a towel?”

“Right, yeah. Here.”

Embarrassment coloured his words as he quickly thrust a baby-blue towel into Murdoc’s chest. The man scrutinized him a moment.

“Thanks.”

“Where’d you find all these?”

Murdoc proceeded to dry his hair, voice muffled. “Place is littered with ‘em. Utilize what you find I suppose.”

He wiggled out of his own drenched clothing, tossing them into the pile Murdoc had created.

“Also found a treat to pass the time,” Murdoc commented casually.

Bringing the towel from his face he raised a brow at the former bassist. Murdoc gave a charmed laugh as he reached for something. It was bright yellow liquid, sloshing in an unmarked bottle. He could safely guess it to be some sort of liquor, possibly pineapple flavoured.

“Piss in a bottle?” He said teasingly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and shook the contents gently.

“Clearly,” he muttered sarcastically.

“How’s that gonna pass the time? We get drunk?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Stuart.”

He waited for the other foot to fall, for some sort of snide, self-deprecating comment about Murdoc’s past alcoholism from the man himself. When said man opted for retrieving two glasses he considered making another joke. Somehow he avoided ruining an obviously good moment and kept his mouth shut. His heightened sense of smell picked up traces of bananas.

“Get yours and join me.”

Murdoc lingered a tick longer before disappearing into the living room with the bottle and a glass. Stuart frowned at the remaining cup, he nearly swept it off the counter like a pesky cat out of spite. He turned partially and dried up hastily in an attempt to ignore his festering irritation at the current situation. Tossing the towel into a darkened corner of the kitchen he snatched up the cup, contents precariously licking the edges, and joined the other in the only bright room.

Murdoc glanced to him, looking ridiculous bundled up in a huge blanket. They stared, words not coming to either of them. Finally after mere seconds, Murdoc parted the comforter. He nodded towards the couch in invitation and Stuart silently accepted by joining him.

A little of his dead heart warmed at the display of kindness, not that he hadn’t enjoyed four years of such affections off and on. It was hard to have a moment like this, away from violence and constant running. He sat himself nice and close to Murdoc’s side, tucking into the shorter man. He felt the weight of a semi-warm arm and fabric drawing over his shoulder. Said arm righted the blanket and then drifted down to hold him around the middle. Earlier anger towards the shorter man dissipated at the gesture and he melted into Murdoc’s half embrace.

“Cheers.”

“Huh?”

Murdoc held his cup aloft, expression open and waiting. Eyeing the yellow alcohol he brought his own up and clinked their cups. Taking the first tentative sip he blinked at the thick, bubbly flavour of bananas. It had a reminiscent to the ridiculous marshmallow candies or liquid medication he faintly recalls getting as a child. He took another sip and found it wasn’t so awful.

“Guess we wait then?”

“You want to go back out and make nice with our fanclub?”

That was not a particularly favourable venture or safe and he knew Murdoc was teasing. He sighed and set the glass on the coffee table near their legs. He leaned into Murdoc more heavily and rested his head atop the slightly damp black hair. Inhaling gently he caught a whiff of fresh rain and Murdoc’s general scent. Despite the lack of hygiene and their infections causing a rather odious smell of death it didn’t put him off, not anymore than Murdoc’s general musk would have in the past. They were in each other’s company almost all the time, it was possible he was accustomed to it.

The arm around his waist tightened.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I’m tired Murdoc.”

He wanted to bathe in this brief moment, pretend the exhaustion of the past four or so years on the move weren’t at the forefront of his mind. How just minutes ago he was contemplating leaping to his death.

“That why you nearly went ass over tea kettle?”

“Sorry.”

Shame washed over him at the mention. His lapse in judgement had been fleeting, a mere blip, but surely enough to consider it an issue. The thoughts had been recurring, swirling in his head and fogging his usual sunny disposition, if he still had that.

“Is it me? Earlier? I apologized for that, it was a small mishap.”

“Is that how you see it? Small?”

“No-” Murdoc pulled his arm away and leaned out to set his cup aside. “-I made a poor decision.”

“You destroyed our home Murdoc, the place we’ve been living for months. We have nowhere now. Noodle and Russ are missing, we have no weapons-”

“I know! I fucked up-”

“I’m tired. Tired of all this.”

“Can’t we push that all under the rug a moment and relax?”

A shock ran through him at the very idea. Ten years ago it would have been an easy yes, he always found ways to sweep problems under rugs. Pretend he was okay when he wasn’t.

The past was so painfully far away now, not even a thought in his head anymore. It should have been discussed or dealt with but time and time again he found new things to occupy his mind and torment him in the quiet moments. He realized how long he had paused to think, how tense Murdoc had become.

“Yeah,” he answered finally. He felt Murdoc relax a little. “Tired of all this. The constant moving, fighting, feeling paranoid. Be nice to sit and not think, not be pressured to run.”

The blanket shifted and Murdoc rose from the sofa. He stared after the man, bereft the comfort and concerned at being left in a moment of vulnerability. Murdoc took up his own cup and practically shot the alcohol. He raised a brow when the bottle was grabbed and an empty hand was held out to him.

“What’s this?”

“My hand, you to take it, obviously.”

Grasping the proffered palm he was pulled to stand, which he did with a look of puzzlement. Murdoc shook the bottle while walking him towards the bedrooms in the narrow hall.

“Let’s take your mind off things for a bit, yeah?”

At the wiggle of barely visible eyebrows he snorted. He had a very clear understanding of what was being inferred.

“Why d’we need a bed for that?”

He twisted his hand so he was holding Murdoc’s wrist, which he then yanked firmly. The shorter man stumbled into him surprised, banana liqueur nearly dropping from his grasp in the motion. Stepping backwards slowly he brought an arm around Murdoc, leading him into the lit living room once more.

“Figured it polite. Fucking in a bed,” Murdoc muttered into his chest.

A warm sounding chuckle escaped him as he spun them around, his free arm about Murdoc’s waist tightening so not to let the other tumble. Not expecting the rather abrupt shift in position the bottle fell from Murdoc’s hand onto the carpet, cushioned from breaking. Tilting the shorter man he carefully dropped the other to the coffee table with a light thump. His long forgotten glass of liquid banana spilled out alongside the bottle at the abrupt introduction of a body over the wood surface. Hovering over the prone man, he gave a mischievous smirk.

“Uh hi,” came the slightly unnerved response.

“Hello gorgeous.”

“Christ, don’t say that.” Murdoc covered his face one handed.

“Why not? It’s true,” he breathed along Murdoc’s neck, going further to whisper by an uncovered ear. “I know how much you love it, being fawned over. Adored.”

He slid his hands over bare sides, stopping at the waistline of Murdoc’s briefs. The sharp inhale told him all he needs to know about how turned on Murdoc was becoming.

“Thought I was getting your mind off things?”

“You are.”

Tearing the dry fabric of Murdoc’s underpants came incredibly easy to him and he did it with vigor. Removing the shreds he sat back with a somewhat smug grin.

“The thrill of it wears off after the first ten-”

The choked noise Murdoc makes reminds him of all the quiet moments they’ve shared over the years. It also gets his blood going and his grin widens. He moves his hand in a slow stroking motion, teasing over the warm flesh in his grasp.

“You were saying?”

“Shut up,” Murdoc grumbles.

Part of him never wearies over Murdoc’s huffy, yet embarrassed demeanour at being brought to silence; well, as silent as one can be while being teased.

He licks his lips, mind playing up all the delicious ways he can take the man apart. He trails the other’s neck with semi-warm kisses, teeth occasionally grazing Murdoc’s skin, until he once more reaches an ear. Working in tandem he squeezes the erection in his hand as he bites Murdoc’s lobe, firm but not breaking skin. The reaction is instant, hands grip at his side and back while legs try to bracket his body. Hips jerked slightly in an invitation to keep his palm moving and he realizes with a chuckle how eager Murdoc really is.

“You’re such a slut.”

A small groan met his words. He resumes the agonizing pace of running his hand up and down, not once speeding up despite Murdoc rocking his hips insistently. He receives an irritated growl when he keeps nipping around Murdoc’s throat. He knows it’s due to how lazily he’s stroking the man’s erection and doesn’t care, he loves riling the other to the breaking point.

Fingers dug into his flesh, which abruptly gives him a fantastic idea. Sliding his occupied hand from the straining cock to grab a hand full of Murdoc’s backside, he lowers his voice an octave.

“Beg for it Murdoc, beg me.”

“What?”

The mild shock in Murdoc’s voice makes his own excitement spike. He practically purred against the marked skin.

“I want you to beg.”

There’s a stretched moment where he feels slight panic creep in. Maybe he had crossed an invisible line? Normally Murdoc liked doing this stuff. Then he hears Murdoc swallow and clear his throat.

“Please…”

A hot rush of arousal burned through him at the gentle yet bashful pitch Murdoc uses when he spoke. It’s a tone so unlike the usual gravelly drawl the man has, so delicate sounding and exactly what he wants to hear.

“Please Stuart.”

“Please what? Be specific gorgeous.”

It’s then he leans up to watch Murdoc beg, see the flood of red in his cheeks and how much it makes the man squirm beneath him. It’s a strange power dynamic they discovered a while back, something they both quite enjoy. He watches Murdoc’s adams apple bob with a swallow and smirks.

“Don’t be shy now.”

“Please touch me.”

“Where?”

A small frustrated noise escapes Murdoc and he contemplates whether to call him on it or not. He’s not given the choice when Murdoc speaks again.

“Touch my cock, my chest, everywhere... Please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Plus he wasn’t capable of waiting any longer with his own throbbing excitement between his legs. He dipped down and kissed Murdoc’s crooked nose delicately before running his mouth further. He bit at the junction of neck meeting shoulder while both his hands slid under thighs. Lifting eagerly, Stuart rearranged the smaller man until his legs were resting against Stuart’s waist. He’s still partially clothed and somehow that gives him an extra thrill.

Rocking his hips he dragged a low moan from Murdoc. His one hand slithered up to play with a nipple, bringing it to attention. Murdoc keened into the touching so he pressed down to flatten him against the wooden coffee table, rutting into Murdoc harder. Feeling particularly rough he pinched the nipple firmly, relishing the hiss by his ear. He turned his face and spoke near Murdoc's ear.

“Don’t move. Move and I stop, understand?”

There was a soft noise of understanding. Pulling from the slightly warmer body he gave the man a devilish smirk and skimmed palms down to open thighs. Tracing the scars from past incidents he watched Murdoc shiver ever so slightly. He could tell Murdoc was restraining himself, which pleased him far more than he cared to admit. Continuing to tease over Murdoc’s inner thighs he slid himself to the floor at the end of the coffee table and brought the legs up over his shoulders, something the other wasn’t expecting.

“Wha--”

“Shush.”

Nuzzling his cheek into one thigh he eyed Murdoc from between his legs. It was a slow movement, but he made sure the other knew exactly where he was heading. Dipping his tongue down he ran it from base to head, over the straining erection. Unsurprisingly Murdoc tensed, breath coming a little shorter. A smugness swam over him and he gently lay a couple more licks, barely there, just to agitate Murdoc. When he was sure the man would have a fit he tilted his head partly to take the head into his mouth, sucking hard. A strained gasp met his efforts and he smiled around the other’s cock, taking even more.

There wasn’t easily accessible items around for more than this, but Stuart figured with how heavy Murdoc’s breathing was, the man didn’t care. Relaxing his jaw and working past his gag reflex he gave himself a mental pat for successfully taking everything. He eyed the other man, nose nearly buried into dark pubic hair, pleased to see how utterly flustered Murdoc had become.

It’s only going to get better, he thought.

He normally found he didn’t like giving blowjobs, simply on the premise that he was usually terrible at them. However, right at this moment, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks to create that wonderful suction, he figured he was doing decently. A hand desperately gripped at his messy blue hair, pushing down somewhat insistently. He coughed around Murdoc when the man jerked his hips up. Giving a deep growl he pinned the man’s hips with slight force and pulled up.

“What did I say about moving?”

“Fuck, are you kidding me?”

“No moving.”

Murdoc dropped his head back with a thump and groaned softly.

“Fine, yes. No moving.”

“Don’t give me lip.”

He could feel the unspoken snark pouring off the other man. He smirked when Murdoc didn’t say a word, laying there eager and waiting.

Once sure Murdoc would behave, Stuart felt his grin return as he sucked on his own fingers. It wasn’t much, but it worked for the idea he had. He caught Murdoc’s eyes while running his tongue over his digits thoroughly. Purposely he parted his lips, staring back as he exaggerated the movement of his tongue over fingertips. Murdoc inhaled and swallowed audibly. Giving one more long suck to them, Stuart pulled them from his mouth with a pop.

“You want it?”

“Stop teasing.”

Sliding his palm down a thigh, Stuart pressed his face against the inner portion. He smiled at Murdoc and lowered the opposite hand, the one with his saliva slick fingers. He ran them slowly against the man’s scrotum and down, pressing to his opening carefully. He received a full body shudder at the insistent rubbing and pushing.

“Get on with it,” Murdoc muttered irritably

“You’re being unusually impatient today,” Stuart responded in kind.

The thighs resting against his shoulder tensed and in doing so tugged Stuart a bit closer. He chuckled and watched the small rocking motion of Murdoc’s hips start up. He was insisting with physical gestures that he wanted more than what Stuart was offering. Eager, yet cautiously, he worked a finger in. All the while he pecked at the thigh comfortably settled near his face. Gazing at the older man he worked his second finger in, ever so slow. The response was fairly instant.

Murdoc undulated his hips against Stuart’s fingers, craving more attention. Miraculously Stuart granted this and thankfully didn’t give him shit for the constant shifting. The semi-warm, slick mouth returned, bobbing a little slower than before. Pressing his head back, Murdoc inhaled deeply. He exhaled incrementally in an attempt to build his orgasm up, growing almost desperate for release. He felt the hot coil of pleasure tightening in his gut, winding tighter the closer the edge came.

“Close,” he muttered.

Stuart hummed around him in acknowledgement to the monosyllabic announcement. A breath after saying so, Murdoc tensed and covered his mouth holding his breath. His climax washed over him strongly. Stuart choked and pulled up, his lower face a mess of saliva and cum. Something about the appearance made him laugh, which inadvertently had him gasping in a few shallow breaths.

“Still wasn’t prepared for that,” Stuart coughed. He turned and spat most of the spunk onto the floor near himself before he lightly slipped fingers out.

Murdoc made a small face of discomfort before he pushed himself up into a semi-sitting position, his legs still draped over Stuart’s shoulders. He watched Stuart wipe at his face with the clean hand.

“Regret not finding some lube, eh?”

“I don’t, not really.”

Stuart placed a gentle kiss on one of the thighs against his neck. With the utmost care he lowered them for Murdoc. Before any further cajoling could occur, Stuart surged forward and kissed the older man fiercely, both hands winding around Murdoc’s torso. Then, when Murdoc started to accustom to the brutal kiss, Stuart tugged the other male off the coffee table. They both tumbled back to the carpet, Stuart beneath Murdoc.

Despite having just came, Murdoc returned the kiss with as much fervor as Stuart was giving. He could feel the hardness of Stuart’s arousal digging into his hip.

Murdoc murmured against eager lips, “need help?”

“Yeah.”

Stuart gave a breathless chuckle at the continued kissing before Murdoc dragged himself away from the enticing mouth to work at Stuart’s underpants. The younger man gave a small giggle at an unintentional brush against a ticklish spot near the navel. It didn’t take Murdoc long to divest the last article from slim, pale legs. Upon which he set to work kissing every inch of skin his mouth could find. The top of Stuart’s foot, an ankle, trailing along the calf and a small lick behind the knee. Another giggle erupted from Stuart at the licks. Murdoc smirked against cool flesh as he worked his way down, kissing the ivory skin more tender than the last until he could nuzzle into the crook of Stuart’s crotch and thigh.

Long fingers dug into greasy hair and gripped gently. It was a silent plea to hurry along. Parting his lips, Murdoc planted hot, open mouthed kisses along Stuart’s crotch, paying special attention to the scrotum. He felt the man squirm when he finally left sucking kisses into the bobbing erection. He spotted a smear of pre-cum against Stuart’s stomach and leered.

“More patience than expected.”

“Someone had to be,” Stuart grumbled.

“Usually you demand I hurry things along. I’m mildly impressed.”

“Murdoc,” Stuart warned, voice wavering between amused and annoyed.

Murdoc snorted, a nasally sound, before letting his tongue slip out. He forwent teasing and licked over the leaking head. He savoured the musty, salty flavour before dipping his head to properly take Stuart into his mouth.

“Mh- Finally.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and hollowed his cheeks, sucking down as much on one go as possible. Unlike Stuart, blow jobs had been a favourite pastime many years ago. He coiled his abnormally long tongue around the heavy feeling erection and swallowed more. There was an aborted noise, similar to a yelp, and then abruptly Stuart was cumming at the back of his throat. Murdoc swallowed and winced as he pulled up. He waited till fully away from the cock to cough and clear his throat. Peering at the ex-singer, Murdoc shook his head.

“That was extraordinary, truly.”

“Give me a tick,” Stuart sighed, body going completely lax.

Murdoc rolled his shoulders and then crawled up beside Stuart. Fussing a moment, Murdoc arranged himself alongside the taller man with an arm draped about Stuart’s slim waist.

“Needed to clean out the pipes eh?”

“Really?”

“Well apparently,” Murdoc guffawed. “Barely a minute elapsed.”

“Please shut up, I’m embarrassed enough without you adding your two cents.”

Murdoc rubbed at Stuart’s stomach, affectionate, and laid a couple barely there kisses along the other’s shoulder; a form of smoothing over the nasty comments. For minutes they remained there, quiet, breathing soft and listening to one another rest. Neither could sleep so instead day-dreamed while the time passed them by.

In the morning they could need to worry about finding Noodle and Russel, about exiting the building unharmed, and hopefully making it to the safe meet-up place. After an hour Murdoc dragged the forgotten blanket over them and pulled the banana liqueur nearer. Daylight slipped from view and they spent the night huddled close for comfort. The candles went out one by one as they burnt down to nothing but dripping wax. Then finally the last one went and they were doused in complete blackness.

Stuart smiled, tiny, and not visible in the darkness. The weight and slight warmth of Murdoc’s body eased him, and for once it felt like things would work out despite the odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I've finished moving house I'll edit all my pieces and then remove this note. It'll act as a reminder to myself to clean up any errors I have!


End file.
